


Oh What a Night

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated seeing anyone on his team hurt, but it was especially difficult when that team member was Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Comicinks: Ianto is injured but he just can’t stop himself from trying to be useful… Originally posted 2/28/11
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sunlight that was streaming in his window. He couldn’t remember going to bed the night before. He couldn’t even remember leaving the pub. If he were completely honest with himself, he shouldn’t be surprised. At last count he’d had a few beers too many and if he recalled correctly, he’d been challenged to shots by Owen.

So really, the piercing bolt slicing through his head somewhere behind his eye sockets was to be expected. The searing pain when he attempted to roll out of bed to head to the bathroom, however, was not. Ianto let out a howl of agony and his bedroom door flew open, a very concerned and grimacing Jack Harkness moving quickly to his side and sliding him back onto the bed.

“Careful there, Ianto,” he gently admonished, lifting the Welshman slightly and adjusting his legs until the throbbing in the right one was only a dull ache. “You’re on bed rest. Doc’s orders.”

“What in bloody hell happened last night?” he hissed, eyes blinking away tears. There was a nasty pain in his midsection as well, almost worse than his ankle, and he gripped at his sides, feeling bandages around his otherwise bare upper half.

Jack sighed, brushing a hand over Ianto’s forehead. “You don’t remember anything?”

“I remember copious amounts of alcohol, sir,” he stated flatly, groaning when a wave of nausea rolled through his stomach. “Oh, God.”

“I can get you more pain meds?”

“No, no,” he replied, clutching his stomach. “I’m going to be sick.”

Jack was immediately lifting him from the bed until he was standing precariously on his good ankle, and Ianto slid his arm around Jack’s shoulder. He tried not to wince at the shooting pain in his ribs and let himself be led to the bathroom before he stopped, insisting he could handle the rest on his own.

“Ianto,” Jack began, his eyes hesitant.

“Please?” the younger man begged, swallowing against the tide rising in his gut. Jack just nodded, helping Ianto to his knees and then backing from the room, closing the door behind him.

twtwtwtwtw

When the cog door rolled open Jack lifted his head from the paperwork he’d been wading through and made his way to the main Hub. He had a greeting on the tip of his tongue for Gwen and Tosh as they smiled up at him, but he bit it back with a frown as he saw Owen walking guiltily next to someone who should not be there at all.

“You know,” he started, taking a breath to keep his anger in check, “I could have sworn we had a discussion about bed rest and time off.”

“I’m fine, sir,” Ianto insisted, using a single crutch and meeting Jack’s eyes for only a moment before he headed up to the coffeemaker. Jack didn’t miss the flash of pain that crossed the man’s features as he moved stiffly along.

“Owen?” Jack implored, folding his arms across his chest and watching the doctor slink toward the medical bay.

“I tried to tell him, Jack,” he insisted, shrugging. “He didn’t want to listen to me. I mean, who am I, really? I’m just a twat with a medical license.”

“It’s my fault, Jack,” said Gwen, eyes wide and sincere. “He said he’d drive himself if I didn’t agree to give him a lift in.” She frowned, shaking her head. “I was afraid he’d re-injure himself, Jack.”

There was a clanking of metal on metal, a small yelp, and then a Welsh curse, and Jack’s head snapped towards the kitchenette. “Ianto!?”

“I’m…I’m alright,” came the breathy reply, and Jack groaned, not believing the man for an instant.

“That’s it,” he snapped, walking back into his office and grabbing his coat, shrugging into it as he headed down to where he knew the Welshman was attempting to make the team coffee. Tosh averted her eyes, suddenly engrossed in the rift program, Owen had slipped into his little alcove, and Gwen backed up slowly as Jack passed. “Ianto, let’s go.”

“Sir, really, I’m fine,” Ianto replied, straightening against the counter where he was leaning when Jack found him.

“You’re in pain, Ianto,” Jack insisted, noticing the other man was standing at an odd angle. “You might be fine on your crutch with that ankle, but your ribs are killing you.”

“I can handle it, sir.”

Jack sighed, shaking his head. He moved closer, stooping to pick up the spoon that lay on the metal grating beneath Ianto’s feet and placing it on the counter. He’d evidently tried to reach for it, causing the outburst. Stepping well into Ianto’s personal space Jack raised a hand to the man’s face and let his thumb brush across a bruised cheekbone. He hated seeing anyone on his team hurt, but it was especially difficult when that team member was Ianto.

“I’m taking you back to your flat,” he told him, moving his fingers to Ianto’s lips when he sensed he was going to receive an argument. Ianto’s eyes narrowed and his nose flared, but he remained silent. “I shouldn’t have left you alone in the first place. One day of rest is not enough to heal two broken ribs and an ankle.”

Jack grabbed the wooden crutch in his right hand, keeping it out of Ianto’s reach as he positioned himself, carefully slipping his left arm around the younger man’s lower back. Ianto didn’t protest, again leaning on Jack’s shoulder as he had the day before, letting Jack lead him back toward the cog door.

“Gwen, keep an eye on the Hub. I’m taking Ianto back home and I’m staying there to make sure he doesn’t attempt this again until he’s ready.”

“Of course, Jack,” she replied. “Should I call if there’s an alert?”

Jack stopped, waiting for the door to roll open. “Barring an attack of biblical proportions, Gwen, I think you all can handle it.”

And with that they were gone.

twtwtwtwtw

Ianto lay reluctantly on the bed as he watched Jack move around his bedroom, helping himself to a pair of track suit bottoms and a t-shirt from a shelf in his wardrobe. He’d already insisted upon undressing Ianto and tucking him in beneath crisp sheets and his warm duvet. He’d wanted to protest but his aching muscles, throbbing ankle and tender ribs insisted he allow the man this moment of control. His only solace was the fact that Jack had taken great care to make sure his suit jacket, waistcoat and dress shirt were hung gently over the back of his chair and his suit trousers folded neatly on the seat below. He wasn’t as sure about his belt, socks or shoes, but that seemed rather miniscule in comparison.

“You should try to sleep,” Jack said softly, setting the clothes he’d borrowed on the foot of the bed as he sat down beside him.

“I will,” he replied, smiling and letting his hand slide under Jack’s. The older man rubbed his thumb over Ianto’s palm. “Maybe you should sleep too?”

“Maybe,” Jack agreed, returning his smile.

He leaned down and Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed as Jack pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. The closeness was lost far too soon for Ianto’s taste and as Jack moved to stand, Ianto gripped his hand. 

“Stay?”

“I’ll just be in the other room.”

“I meant in here, sir,” Ianto replied, his voice no more than a whisper. He saw Jack hesitate, eyes dropping to his lips before blue met blue once more, and Ianto’s smile grew more intense. “I promise I won’t bite.”

“Oh, but Ianto,” Jack smirked, leaning close again until his lips were mere inches from Ianto’s. “The biting is the best part.”

Ianto groaned, one hand still holding Jack’s and the other sliding into the man’s hair as their mouths came together. The kiss was deep but sensuous, slow and agonizingly hot. He nearly whimpered when Jack pulled back once more.

“Jack…”

“When you’re healed, Ianto.”

“You’re a cruel man, Harkness.”

“Ah yes,” Jack agreed, standing and removing his hand from Ianto’s grip. “But your ribs will thank me tomorrow.”

twtwtwtwtw

The morning dragged into the afternoon, shadows playing against the walls of Ianto’s lounge as Jack sat on his comfortable couch and watched pointless television. He’d checked on the man in the next room several times, but he was still sleeping soundly, the pain pills Owen had prescribed working their magic.

Stretching, Jack wandered into the small kitchen, poking in cupboards and rummaging through the refrigerator. Settling on some bread and sliced deli meat, he made up a sandwich for himself and his self-appointed ward. He put Ianto’s away to keep cool while he snagged a bottle of water and moved back to the couch to eat his lunch.

He flipped channels until he found a cartoon to watch, laughing at the antics of the roadrunner and the coyote as he devoured his sandwich in just four bites. He washed it down with the cool beverage and set the plate and bottle on the small table, curling his legs up and resting against the arm of the couch.

His mind went back to the night of Ianto’s injuries, and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he remembered, in vivid detail, his panic as he watched Ianto tumble from the invisible lift to the Hub floor. It was only a fifteen foot drop, as they’d been nearly to the bottom at the time it happened, but the inebriated Welshman wasn’t having any of Owen’s bantering from the floor below and walked straight off the lift, as if intending to just saunter over to the doctor to continue their squabble.

Jack hadn’t been able to grab him quickly enough, and the sound of Ianto’s ankle snapping when he hit the ground was something Jack would likely never get out of his head. He didn’t hear the two ribs crack, but he knew they were probably still hurting him far worse than the ankle, since at least his ankle could be set and was now in a cast. They’d been excruciating yesterday, according to Ianto. Being sick to his stomach hadn’t helped.

A soft moan from the bedroom knocked him out of his reverie and he scrambled to his feet, padding quickly to the other room and opening the door. He found Ianto awake, half tangled in the covers from the bed. Taking in the young man’s tousled head of hair, flushed skin, and wide eyes, Jack’s eyebrow shot up. His gaze dropped and he found the reason for the sound he’d heard.

“I can explain…”

“Ianto, I don’t think an explanation is necessary,” he teased, nodding toward the tent in the man’s pajama bottoms.

“Actually, it’s not what you think.”

“Really?” he asked, moving to the side of the bed and sinking onto the edge as he’d done several hours before. His hand moved over Ianto’s, where it was apparently frozen in mid stroke, and squeezed. Ianto gasped, eyes closing. “I’m pretty sure it is.”

“I was dreaming, sir,” Ianto breathed, eyes reopening, not removing his hand from beneath Jack’s. “I woke up a moment ago and this,” he pointed with his free hand, “was what I found.”

Jack smirked, letting his hand guide Ianto’s over the hard flesh, skin on skin contact only deterred by the soft flannel between hand and cock. He watched Ianto bite his lower lip, legs tensing and face a perfect picture of anguish as pain rolled across his features. His movement stopped, gently prying Ianto’s hand away and his own fingers moving into the opening of the pajama bottoms, knowing no other barrier would be in his way.

“Let me,” he whispered, seeing Ianto’s look of confusion at having his hand pushed away. “Just relax.”

Ianto nodded, eyes closing again and lips parting as a huff of air passed them when Jack’s fingers closed around his erection. He stroked him firmly but gently, leaning down to kiss the man’s unbelievably tempting mouth and getting rewarded with a moan of pleasure, which he devoured eagerly.

He made quick work of jerking the young man off, careful not to jostle his ribs or his legs if at all possible. When Ianto’s breath was merely pants of unintelligible words, Jack knew he was close. He backed up on the bed a bit and lowered his head, taking Ianto’s cock in his mouth and sucking at the head, delighting in the taste of his release and swallowing every drop.

When Ianto was whimpering from overstimulation he gave him one last lick and then tucked him away, smiling as he took in the sight before him. If possible, Ianto was even more tousled than he’d been mere minutes before. His mouth was rosy from Jack’s kisses, his cheeks were tinged pink, and the look he was giving him spoke volumes.

“Th-thank you, Jack,” he stuttered, breathing heavily.

“Believe me, Ianto,” he told him, running a thumb across that rosy bottom lip. “It was my pleasure.”

Ianto sucked his thumb into his mouth and Jack groaned, shifting in his position on the bed as his own arousal became quite obvious. Thank God for the track suit bottoms, he thought to himself. His own trousers would have been so very uncomfortable at the moment.

“I want you,” Ianto announced, hand moving along Jack’s thigh. “Bloody injuries. Bloody Owen.”

“You’re the one who walked off that lift,” he scolded, stopping Ianto’s hand before it could reach its destination. It was far too tempting to let it continue.

“Yes, but I’d not have thought to do so if not for his endless badgering.”

Jack smiled, squeezing Ianto’s hand. After he’d told Ianto the basic details the day before, the younger man had begun to remember the evening, and it had been a little surprising to Jack to see him amiable with the good doctor that morning. He knew, however, that Ianto didn’t actually blame his drinking buddy. He was well aware of his own actions and responsibilities.

“When you’re better I want to revisit that promise of no biting,” Jack said, changing the subject.

“Always making me wait,” replied Ianto with a dramatic sigh, a smirk playing on his lips.

“I’m worth the wait.”

“I know you are, sir.”

“Do you also know how incredibly dirty it is to hear you say ‘sir’ when I just got you off?”

“I might, sir,” Ianto teased, biting that lip again.

Jack growled, moving around the bed until he could crawl in beside his gorgeous Welshman, tugging the covers up over them both and snuggling carefully. “First opportunity,” he threatened, “you’re so going to get it.”

“Promises, promises,” whispered Ianto, eyes closing. “Sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack set the plate and a cup of coffee down on Ianto’s bedside table, brushing the hair that was now slightly longer than usual behind Ianto’s ear. He woke slowly, a smile crossing his face when he saw Jack sitting beside him. 

“This is becoming a habit, sir,” Ianto teased, eyes straying to the mug of steaming liquid and widening. “That’s not my good blend?”

“Why Ianto, I’m hurt,” Jack gasped, hand going to his chest and giving his best offended look. “I’ll have you know I was making coffee long before you were born.” Ianto rolled his eyes. “Ok, you got me. No, it’s just the plain stuff.”

“Good,” Ianto replied, sipping the coffee and wincing only slightly. “I’m feeling a bit better.”

“A good rest will do that to you,” Jack acknowledged, slipping two pain pills into Ianto’s palm. The man frowned but swallowed them down. “I know they make you more tired, but Owen says the body heals faster when you’re sleeping.”

“Old wives’ tale.”

“So Owen is an old wife now?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” smirked Ianto, setting the mug down on the table and placing a hand on Jack’s thigh. Jack leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back. He smiled at Ianto’s moan of protest.

“Eat your dinner,” he scolded, getting to his feet. “I have a call I need to make.”

“This,” Ianto pointed to the sandwich and apple on his plate, raising an eyebrow, “is my dinner?”

“Well, it was technically lunch,” Jack shrugged, helping the man to a sitting position with only minimal effort. “But you slept through lunch, so…”

“Ah. Well then...”

“Yeah, so, eat. The Prime Minister awaits!” He pulled his mobile from his pocket and wiggled it aloft for effect, winking when Ianto rolled his eyes again. 

twtwtwtwtw

After Jack’s early evening call – which had lasted far longer than he would have preferred, if the look on his face when he’d come back to see Ianto was anything to go by – he’d helped Ianto into the shower. Normally a shower together would lead to something so much more fun, but this one was quick and efficient. In and out. Ianto smirked at his own internal joke.

“Share with the class?” Jack quipped, pressed to Ianto’s bare back as he helped him towel dry.

Ianto caught his eyes in the mirror, subtly letting his weight transfer slightly and pressing back into Jack’s groin. The man’s eyes darkened and his hips thrust forward, his arms tightening around Ianto. A hiss nearly escaped Ianto’s mouth but Jack was already loosening his grip, realizing his own mistake.

“Oops,” Ianto muttered, biting his lower lip. 

He received only a growl in return as Jack stepped back minutely, putting some distance between them. The hands didn’t leave his body, however, and one was currently drawing the towel in circles over his chest, the other stroking his arm. The touch was light and ridiculously arousing.

A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and Ianto closed his eyes, feeling the lips move along his hairline. The towel was dropped and both of Jacks hands slid over Ianto’s hips, gently holding him steady as his mouth moved to the spot behind an ear, making Ianto whimper.

“Did you know you taste amazing?” Jack whispered, punctuating his statement with a swipe of the tongue. Ianto swallowed, eyes opening again and watching Jack through the mirror. “Especially right here.”

Jack’s lips closed over the spot where neck met shoulder, teeth nibbling and tongue soothing in their wake. Ianto’s mouth opened slightly but no words would form. He watched, transfixed, as Jack worked magic on his skin, his hands settling over those on his hips and holding them tightly.

When Jack abandoned his neck Ianto felt bereft, but those lips were trailing over his shoulder and down his back, ever so slowly, and he didn’t have time to bemoan his neck’s loss. His grip on Jack’s hands increased exponentially when the man’s tongue dipped between the cheeks of his arse.

“J-Jack…”

“Hmm?” The question vibrated against his skin, making him shiver.

“What are you…oh God!” His hands left Jack’s, moving instead to the counter, knuckles whitening in his grip.

Jack’s talented tongue danced across his opening, flicking, laving, and generally driving Ianto insane. He could no longer see Jack in the mirror, but he didn’t need to. He could feel ever slick, wonderful movement, and that was enough.

“Mmm,” Jack hummed, sending tendrils of pleasure rocketing through Ianto’s body. He was breathing heavily, his cock already hard and wanting when Jack’s tongue thrust inside him.

“Fuck!” he cried out, the sensation making him lick his lips, suddenly realizing they were dry. “That’s good.”

Jack stroked his tongue in and out of him, one hand working its way from his hip to wrap around his cock, stroking in time with his mouth’s movements. The double onslaught made Ianto’s hips buck, which in turn made his ribs scream their displeasure. He ignored them, the pleasure outweighing the pain, and he transferred even more weight to his left leg, his right ankle beginning to throb anew.

Jack must have noticed, however, as he slowed his actions, eventually releasing Ianto completely and shaking his head at the younger man’s worried expression. He rose to his feet, looking into Ianto’s eyes.

“I’m hurting you,” he explained, drawing Ianto closer and into a gentle hug. “Come on.”

He pulled away and led Ianto out of the bathroom, settling him on the bed and crawling between his knees. Ianto closed his eyes and pushed back slightly into the pillow as Jack lay on his stomach, lifting Ianto’s leg over his shoulder to keep it elevated as he moved to resume his assault.

“Yes,” Ianto hissed, feeling Jack’s tongue thrust into him once more. “God, yes.”

Jack’s one hand wrapped around Ianto’s thigh and hip, keeping him somewhat steady, and his other hand slipped around his cock again, stroking root to tip, slowly. Ianto fought to keep himself from thrusting against Jack’s fist.

It didn’t take long before Ianto cried out Jack’s name, coming in a stream over his own stomach. The tongue inside him stilled before pulling out and licking a path over buttock and thigh until Jack could lower Ianto’s leg, pushing himself up and making quick work of licking Ianto clean.

He lay there breathing hard through parted lips, chuckling when Jack kissed the inside of a thigh, then moaning when he sucked the flesh into his mouth. God, the things that man could do to him.

“This kind of defeats the purpose of your shower,” Jack stated, getting to his knees.

“I believe I’ll survive, Jack,” Ianto replied with a smile.

Jack smiled back and scooted off the bed toward the bathroom. Ianto raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to, but then snickered when he heard Jack gargling with mouth wash. Of course, he thought, stretching as much as his ribs would allow.

Jack returned a moment later and Ianto reached out a hand, Jack obliging him and coming to stand at the side of the bed. Ianto stroked his hand up Jack’s leg, fingers curling around the impressive hardness between his legs. He met Jack’s eyes, seeing concern written deeply inside them.

“Please, let me,” he beseeched, stroking slowly upward.

“Ianto…”

“Jack…” 

He ran his thumb over the head of Jack’s cock and received a groan in response. Jack’s hand settled on his shoulder but he didn’t push Ianto’s hand away. Ianto took that as a sign and smiled again, stroking downward.

Jack’s heavy breathing soon filled the room as Ianto brought him quickly to the edge. His hand moved faster and his fist tightened, applying the heavy pressure he knew Jack liked best. When his hand closed around just the head and pumped several times in quick succession, Jack’s head snapped back and he let out a string of expletives, coming hot and hard over Ianto’s stomach.

He took a moment to gather his wits about him once more and disappeared a second time into the bathroom, this time wetting a cloth and returning to the bedroom to clean his mess from Ianto’s body. Ianto allowed him to clean his hand as well, knowing that if he licked his fingers clean as he’d first intended to do he’d only succeed in arousing himself again. There was something so erotic about it that did it to him every time.

Jack tossed the cloth toward the door, climbing over Ianto and cuddling next to him as he had earlier that day. Ianto smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss and not being disappointed as Jack pressed his lips to his. He tasted of mint and something altogether Jack, and Ianto moaned softly, lifting a hand to cup Jack’s face.

When they parted Jack was smiling and Ianto returned it, brushing his lover’s hair out of his eyes. He was reminded the team was due for their hair to be trimmed and made a mental note of scheduling appointments as Jack pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“I think you have a new freckle,” he murmured, slotting himself against Ianto and placing his hand on his chest. 

“Is that so?” Ianto chuckled, raising his hand to hold Jack’s.

“Sure is,” Jack replied, nuzzling his face against Ianto’s neck. “When you’re better maybe we should get out and do something. You know, like sailing. Get some sun on that skin of yours.”

“Sailing, sir?” Ianto asked, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. He pondered it. “I never imagined you to be the sailing type.”

Jack laughed, stroking Ianto’s chest. “It’d be nice, Ianto. You and me and the open water. Just the two of us.”

“Yeah,” Ianto said, squeezing Jack’s hand. He bit his lip, suddenly realizing they were being quite domestic and familiar, and finding that he really didn’t mind. In fact, he rather liked it. Going to sleep with Jack wrapped around him was comforting. And right. “You know, I could get used to this.”

Jack shifted, leaning over him as he scanned Ianto’s face. Looking for what, Ianto wasn’t sure, but he gave him a reassuring smile, just in case. Jack pressed another kiss to his mouth, paying a good amount of attention to his bottom lip. He’d once whispered conspiratorially while passing Ianto by in the Hub that his bottom lip made him want to do bad things to him; something about it being far too tempting while he was trying to concentrate on his paperwork.

Jack pulled back, lips a mere breath from Ianto’s. His eyes were sparkling in the fading light of the room, and Ianto could read so much behind them. He swallowed, wondering if Jack knew just how much his eyes gave away.

“I could get used to this too, Ianto,” he whispered, Ianto’s eyes fluttering shut as Jack pressed a kiss to both brows, then to his nose, and lastly another soft kiss to his lips.

Ianto sighed as Jack settled next to him again, the feeling of contentment growing as Jack’s hand returned to its former spot on his chest. He covered it with his own, again, staring up at the ceiling.

His heart thudded as the realization finally hit him: This thing between them was no longer just convenient. 

He was falling in love with Jack Harkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The cog door rolled open and Ianto stepped through, using his crutch for the sake of his ankle, though it didn’t actually hurt too much any longer. It was his ribs that had garnered most of his concern, if he were honest. They were no longer more than just a sore point, pun intended. A few weeks of mostly bed rest were indeed just what the doctor ordered, though he’d have gone insane after more than a couple days if not for the company of a certain Captain. He’d had to share him with Torchwood, however, as Jack couldn’t stay away completely for more than a couple days.

He received a happy squawk and flyover from the Hub’s resident flying menace and he tossed her a quickly unwrapped bar of dark chocolate, watching her dive for the treat. Another beating of wings, some clicks and chirps and Myfanwy returned to her nest, definitely pleased to see her Ianto was back. He suspected it was due to the sweet treat, however, more than he himself.

He smiled up at Jack as he made his way directly to the coffee machine, determined to have a pot waiting for the rest of the team when they came in. He had learned to maneuver well with the wooden support, shifting it to his other arm for a moment in order to fill the filter full of fresh grounds, add just the right amount of water and flip on the switch. Within seconds the rich smell of Ianto’s best coffee filled the air.

“Ah, yes,” murmured Jack, slipping his arms around his waist from behind. He hadn’t heard his footfalls on the grating but that was no surprise. “The perfect pick-me-up.”

“You don’t need my coffee for that, sir,” Ianto chuckled, leaning into his arms a bit and closing his eyes when a kiss was pressed to his neck. “You’re rarely anything if not already wired.”

“I didn’t mean your coffee, Ianto,” Jack replied, biting his neck and pushing his hips forward into Ianto’s arse for a moment before backing away again, heading back to his office. Ianto turned slightly, raising an eyebrow at his sudden departure. “Paperwork to do,” he explained.

“Good boy, Jack,” Ianto teased loudly, knowing the man could hear him when he got a grunt as a response.

It wasn’t long before the sirens blared again, marking Tosh’s arrival. Gwen and Owen weren’t far behind, and Ianto busied himself with preparing their coffee, accepting Gwen’s cheerful greeting and Tosh’s welcome back hug. Owen quipped about the Prodigal Tea Boy’s return and Ianto smiled, knowing the doctor was glad to see him. Especially when Owen’s eyes lit up as a cup of Ianto’s coffee was placed in his hands.

After a quick medical once-over and exchange of snarky jabs and comebacks with the team medic, Ianto headed down to the cells to feed the local residents. Janet actually seemed delighted to see him, if the Weevil’s curiosity-filled eyes and slight whining were anything to go by. He had a chat with the creature, grinning when Janet seemed to really be listening, and then shaking his head when the familiar growls and snarling began.

Yes, it was good to be back.

twtwtwtwtw

Jack shuffled the remaining papers on his desk from one pile to the next, biting on his pen and then tapping it on his chin. He stood, backing from his desk and stretching, the last few hours of mind-numbing, coma-inducing, bureaucratic paperwork making him mentally sore and physically tired. Or the reverse. Maybe both.

Moving to the closest monitor he began flipping through the CCTV, finding Ianto in the archives. But of course, he chided himself. He smiled, touching his earpiece. “Ianto?”

He watched as Ianto looked up from where he was bent over his small desk, scribbling madly in a ledger, and touched his own comms. “Sir?”

“Do you think you could tear yourself away from that deeply interesting cataloging work and make some more coffee?” He saw Ianto’s eyebrow rise. “Please?”

“Are you watching me, sir?” Ianto asked, turning toward the camera in the corner of the room. There was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jack had the greatest desire to snog it off his face. “What have I told you about that harassment?”

“Feel free to remind me again, Ianto,” he teased, smiling though he knew Ianto couldn’t see him. “In great detail. Perhaps tonight, over dinner? Or after, at yours…”

“Oi! Seriously, Jack?” Owen’s voice broke over the connection and now Jack could see Ianto was chuckling. “Some of us are trying to work, here. Tea Boy! You heard the man. Coffee!”

“Keep your knickers on, Owen,” Ianto replied, dropping his pen and heading for the stairs. Jack laughed. He loved when Ianto was snarky. “And sir, it’s a date.”

“Oi!”

twtwtwtwtw

Ianto tugged at his tie. While wearing a suit every day to work might make other people feel uncomfortable, wearing one after work hours was the only time it was past Ianto’s comfort level. Plus he’d fought with himself for over twenty minutes trying to decide which combination worked best; The maroon shirt with the charcoal gray suit, gray waistcoat, and gray and maroon striped tie, or the blue shirt with the navy suit, navy pinstriped waistcoat and the matching navy tie? He’d finally sworn at his indecision and settled on the dark purple shirt, black waistcoat, black suit and black tie. He was too perturbed at the other two combinations to dignify them with being chosen.

When there was a knock at the door his heart actually flipped in his chest. Well, he thought, swallowing the lump in his throat, that’s a bit of an extreme reaction, Jones, don’t you think? He furrowed his brow, took a deep breath, and moved for the door. He swung it open and nearly gasped aloud at the man stood before him. As it was, his mouth simply hung open in shock.

“Good evening to you, too, Ianto,” Jack greeted, smiling with brows raised. “You look amazing as well.”

“S-sorry, sir,” he stuttered, stepping out of the flat with his crutch and closing the door behind him. He locked the door and then turned to Jack, smiling shyly. “I just…wasn’t expecting the suit.”

“Thought I’d surprise you,” Jack replied, settling his hands on Ianto’s hips and pulling him closer. “I see I succeeded.”

Ianto wrapped his one arm around Jack’s neck, the other staying on his crutch for support as he accepted a long kiss. His eyes closed he moaned softly when Jack sucked on his lower lip, and Ianto nearly dropped his crutch, trying to get closer. A moment later Jack pulled his face away slowly and Ianto breathed deeply, eyes opening.

“We should probably get going before I drag you inside, sir,” he said softly, but not removing himself from the other man’s arms.

“While that wouldn’t be a bad thing normally,” Jack said, stepping back and releasing one hip, “I made reservations.”

Ianto accepted the arm around his lower back and they took the steps together heading for the SUV. He marveled at the feel of the fabric under his hand on Jack’s upper back as he tried to think back to the last time he’d seen Jack in a suit. Had he ever seen him in a suit? Certainly not with jacket and all, he reasoned, letting his eyes wander over the crisp, tailored black suit, black waistcoat, sea foam green dress shirt, and black silk tie. He’d even worn his pocket watch and fob. The man looked incredible. 

Jack opened the passenger door for him and Ianto felt color rise in his cheeks. It wasn’t often Jack displayed gentlemanly manners, and he wasn’t about to let this moment be the last. Ianto turned toward him, reaching up a hand to cup Jack’s face and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. He pulled back, lips only a breath away, and whispered, “Thank you, Jack.”

“My pleasure, Ianto,” the man replied, eyes sparkling, helping him climb into the vehicle. “Always.”

twtwtwtwtw

They’d made it through dinner without a an emergency call from Tosh – who was manning the Hub – about a rift alert, or Jack jumping Ianto across the table, but the urge to do the latter was a constant internal battle Jack fought. The suit Ianto was wearing was one of Jack’s favorites. He’d even choose it over the gray pinstripes, if pressed to do so. The man was gorgeous in a suit. Well, he was gorgeous out of it, too, he thought, shrugging innocently when Ianto furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“You had that look in your eyes, Jack,” he told him, bringing his wine glass to his lips. Those perfect, kissable lips. He could spend eternity kissing those lips. Ianto shook his head. “There it is again.”

“Can’t help it, Ianto,” Jack replied, reaching for the hand the man wasn’t currently using. He ran a thumb over the soft skin he held. “You look good enough to eat.”

Ianto lowered his glass, setting it on the table and leaning in. His fingers curled around Jack’s and his other hand settled on Jack’s forearm, stroking softly. Jack leaned in to meet him and they shared a deep kiss, the taste of red wine on Ianto’s tongue enough to send any remaining blood in Jack’s body straight between his legs.

They broke apart only to appease the waiter who cleared his throat softly, indicating he was there to remove their dishes. There was an offer made of dessert and Jack momentarily thought he’d order, but the look in Ianto’s eyes as he shook his head told him that there’d be something better back at Ianto’s place if they simply asked for the bill. Jack liked that idea much more than tiramisu.

twtwtwtwtw

Jack’s moan of pleasure when Ianto’s tongue flicked at an erect nipple made him smile around the bud, trailing his lips and tongue across to the other one, giving it equal attention. He then moved slowly lower, pausing here and there to press a kiss to skin, dip into his bellybutton, or nibble at a protruding hip bone.

He’d been hard as stone by the time they’d arrived back at his flat, Jack’s hand having settled on his leg the moment they’d gotten into the SUV. While Jack had kept his eyes steady on the road the entire drive, his hand had been anything but. His fingers had trailed a burning path up Ianto’s inner thigh, teasing, stroking, and setting Ianto on fire. It was no small feat that Ianto kept himself in his seat, when his desire was to crawl into Jack’s lap and do wicked things to him while he drove.

Slamming Jack into his closed door when they got inside the flat was enough to elicit a grunt from the man, and he’d snogged him senseless there for a few minutes before he’d dragged him back toward the bedroom. Jack didn’t protest, but rather let Ianto take the lead as they’d begun undressing. He knew Jack preferred being in control, but he was also aware that when Ianto was being forceful, it turned Jack on in ways the man would never admit in public.

“Fuck, Ianto,” Jack groaned, hips thrusting upward when Ianto nibbled at the spot where thigh met groin.

Ianto sucked on the flesh, soothing it with his tongue before moving back up his stomach, licking a path along the smooth skin. His cheek brushed against Jack’s erection and he nuzzled it, feeling it twitch and listening to the sound of Jack’s sudden intake of breath. He smiled, moving around the hardness to the other side and sliding his mouth down along its length, sucking as he went.

The words that escaped Jack’s mouth were nothing short of explicit, every dirty, raunchy syllable making Ianto’s cock throb against the duvet. He ran his tongue over, around and under Jack’s balls, sucking them into his mouth one by one, his hands holding Jacks hips down as they threatened to buck him off the bed. He’d been wanting to taste him for weeks now, Jack having refused any overexertion on Ianto’s part, settling for quick hand jobs until Ianto’s ribs were no longer causing him so much pain, and he wasn’t about to rush this now.

“You’re killing me, Ianto,” Jack panted above him, hands curling in the sheets in an attempt to prevent him from breaking Ianto’s rule. He’d stipulated that if Jack touched him before Ianto was ready, he’d stop. Jack was such a good boy, sometimes.

Good boys deserved rewards. He tongued his way further down, encouraging Jack to raise his legs and then telling him to hold them up. Jack did as he was asked, the position opening him up to Ianto’s eyes. He moaned before pressing his face forward again and stroking his tongue against Jack’s perineum. Another string of curse words and Ianto pressed himself against the duvet, fighting the urge to thrust. He wanted to see this through.

He held Jack’s hips in both hands as he took little nips at the sensitive flesh of Jack’s arse before soothing the skin with swipes of his tongue. Jack’s body trembled and Ianto caught his eyes, fierce blue fire meeting his gaze and Jack’s mouth open as he panted through his pleasure.

And then he lowered his eyes and went in for the kill, tongue laving Jack’s opening before curling and pushing inside past the little ring of muscle. His taste made Ianto moan again, his arse cheeks clenching so he didn’t come all over the bed before this was all over. Jack’s cursing had lowered into a complex string of sound, voice rising only when Ianto’s hand went to Jack’s cock and began to stroke it slowly, half in time with his tongue’s thrusts inside him.

By the time Ianto was satisfied that the man was ready for him Jack was a quivering mess, a fine sheen of sweat covering his entire body and his cock leaking over Ianto’s hand. Jack’s eyes were closed tightly, chest heaving with his attempts to remain in control over his body. It made Ianto smile, knowing he could put him in this state.

“Alright,” he said, rising to his knees and tapping Jack’s leg. “Turn over,” he told him, smirking down at the lust-blown eyes that opened at his words. Jack complied, getting onto all fours and presenting Ianto with his arse once again. He ran his hands over it, squeezing the firm muscles and letting his thumbs meet at his hole, stroking softly. He chuckled when Jack pushed back into the touch, moaning. “Eager, are we?”

“God, yes,” was Jack’s gravely reply, voice choked with arousal. 

Ianto uncapped the bottle he’d placed beside him earlier, dripping lube onto himself and spreading it carefully before closing the bottle and dropping it back to the bed, positioning himself at Jack’s opening. 

“I want you so bad, Ianto. Need you in me.”

Ianto pushed forward, eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he breached Jack’s entrance, feeling him tighten spasmodically around the head of his cock before relaxing enough to allow the intrusion. The heat that enveloped him nearly made him faint. God, it had been far too long.

“So tight, Jack,” he groaned, pulling back slightly before inching forward again, letting Jack adjust to him before pushing in further. “Feels so good.”

“It burns,” Jack replied in a croak, lowering himself until his forearms were on the bed.

“W-want me to stop?” Ianto asked, stilling.

“No!” Jack cried, pushing his arse back hard enough that Ianto had to grip his hips to keep from falling backward. “Fuck me, Ianto. Please, please, fuck me!”

Jack’s words spurring him on Ianto grunted, pushing into the heat around him and having to bite his lip so he didn’t cry out. He stilled again, breathing through his pleasure and growing accustomed to being inside Jack. It’d been about three weeks since the accident but easily a week or more before that since he’d actually topped Jack. Not that he minded, really, as he was more than willing to be the submissive bottom, but the exquisite feeling of Jack’s arse hot and tight around him reminded him, every time, of what he’d been missing since the last time he’d been the dominant one in bed. 

“Ianto…move…”

Jack’s desperate plea was accompanied by a wiggling of hips that brought Ianto back to the here and now. He pulled back and thrust forward again, moaning and then repeating the move. His one hand remained on Jack’s hip, the other stroking along Jack’s back until his fingertips reached the nape of Jack’s neck. Jack keened as he scratched below his hairline, arse clenching around Ianto’s cock.

Ianto felt his balls tighten dangerously and breathed slowly through his nose, willing his body to calm down even as he pulled his hand back to Jack’s hip and began thrusting in earnest. Jack seemed more than willing to push him to the edge, thrusting in counterpoint to Ianto’s movements and using every muscle he had to drive Ianto faster and faster.

“N-not gonna l-last,” Ianto panted after a few minutes, hips snapping forward in a frantic rhythm and sweat beading on his brow. “J-Jack, are you close?”

“Touch me, Ianto,” Jack breathed, groaning wildly when Ianto leaned over his back and reached around his hip, closing his fist around Jack’s rock-hard cock. “Yes, Ianto, please. Want to come with you...”

Ianto ground his hips into him, unable to keep with the same thrusts as before while he stroked Jack’s cock. It didn’t seem to matter, though, as he could feel his orgasm beginning and Jack’s string of unintelligible words were telling him he was in a similar state.

“Coming, Jack!” Ianto cried, whimpering slightly with the intensity of his release. He bit down on Jack’s back as his hips jerked against the man’s arse, his fist tightening around Jack’s cock and pumping him hard.

“Ianto!” Jack gasped, arsehole clenching rhythmically around Ianto’s pulsing flesh as he thrust his own cock through Ianto’s fingers. 

Ianto emptied inside him and felt Jack’s come, spilling warm and wet over Ianto’s hand. He stroked several more times, bringing Jack to his most sensitive point before the man’s hiss told him it was too much. Ianto clung to Jack’s back, panting and sweating as his cock slowly softened inside him. Moments later he pulled himself out, wincing, and then fell to his side, feeling the pull in his ribs only slightly.

Jack collapsed onto his stomach, seemingly uncaring about the mess he was now laying in, and Ianto heard him laughing into the pillow. He glared at Jack’s back, brow furrowed.

“Am I missing a joke?” he asked, feeling a tug in his chest. Was he that bad? He was out of practice. “I know it was quick, Jack, but at least let me save face.”

Jack’s laughter cut short and his head snapped up, turning to face him. “What? No, Ianto, that’s not it,” he frowned, shifting onto his side so he could reach an arm around Ianto.

“Alright,” Ianto replied, letting Jack hold him but feeling completely uncertain about Jack’s response. He felt like he’d somehow let him down. Maybe he was expecting too much from himself so soon after his injuries.

“I was laughing because I can’t believe we waited that long to have sex,” Jack explained, stroking his back.

Ianto felt himself relax. “It wasn’t my idea to wait.”

“I know,” Jack assured him, leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose, gaining him a smile. “I wanted to make sure your ribs and ankle were up for it, that’s all.”

Ianto nodded, knowing Jack had been right to make them wait. As it was his ankle was throbbing a bit now, obviously not appreciating his being on his knees as he’d been. But he didn’t mention it to Jack. He’d be damned if they were going to wait weeks again before having sex.

“We should get up,” he said instead, holding a hand to Jack’s chest when he tried to kiss him. “Haven’t cleaned my mouth, Jack.”

“I don’t care,” Jack told him, pressing his lips to his anyway. Ianto tried to push away but Jack was insistent, tickling his side when he refused to open his mouth until Ianto gasped, Jack taking advantage and sliding his tongue inside.

Ianto moaned, giving in and returning the kiss, hand going to the back of Jack’s head, nails scraping. Jack groaned into his mouth, pulling him closer until they were pressed together, chest to groin. Ianto felt his cock twitch at the contact and mentally cursed Jack’s ability to get him so aroused so quickly.

He pulled back, breathing hard and pleased to see - and feel - that Jack was similarly affected. Jack slid a leg through his, effectively keeping him from moving away and out of his arms.

“Jack…”

“Ianto…” Jack mimicked, lifting his chin in defiance.

“I need a shower,” Ianto sighed, desperately wanting to suck on that chin.

“And I need you,” Jack retorted, pressing his hips to Ianto’s and reminding him of his arousal. As if Ianto had forgotten.

“You’re incorrigible, Jack,” he chided, giving in and nibbling on the man’s perfect, dimpled chin. “Completely, utterly, hopelessly…”

“As if you don’t love me anyway,” Jack teased back, arm tightening around Ianto’s middle as the words brought his bites to Jack’s chin to a standstill, body stiffening. The uncertainty in his eyes was obvious when Ianto pulled back to look at him. “Or…maybe you don’t?”

“Jack, I…”

“It’s alright, Ianto,” he said, swallowing deeply and then letting his arm fall from around Ianto’s body. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

Ianto watched helplessly as Jack rolled to his other side and then swung his legs off the bed as if to leave. He leaned forward, ready to grab for Jack if he got up but instead the man slumped forward, head hanging. He looked…broken.

“Jack?” He got up and shuffled forward on his knees, ignoring the twinge in his ankle. He wound his arms around Jack’s middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Hey…”

Jack’s head stayed down but his arms slipped over Ianto’s, squeezing. Ianto could feel his breathing, slow and even, and he kissed his neck, letting his lips linger for longer than necessary, reassuring the man that he was still there. Reassuring himself, as well, if he were being honest.

“We should get cleaned up,” Jack finally said, head lifting and hands patting Ianto’s arms. Ianto begrudgingly released him, sitting down in his place when Jack stood up and headed for the bathroom. “Ianto? You wanted a shower, remember?”

“I thought you knew, Jack,” Ianto said, not turning around. He knew Jack was watching him. He also knew Jack had planned to end the conversation he’d inadvertently begun, but Ianto wasn’t letting it go that easily.

There was a sigh and then the bed dipped, Jack moving slowly back over to him. He lay down at Ianto’s side, leaning on his elbow, head on his hand. “We don’t have to do this,” he said, hand sliding to Ianto’s lower back.

Ianto turned to look at him, eyes searching Jack’s. “Yes, Jack,” he whispered, letting the backs of his fingers slide along Jack’s cheek. “Yes, I think we do.”

“Ok,” Jack agreed softly, brow creasing. He was tracing small circles over Ianto’s skin and watched his own fingers moving for a moment. He took a deep breath and then looked back up at Ianto. “I love you, Yan.”

Ianto’s chest tightened and he fought against the moisture welling up in his eyes. He was not a girl, damn it. He wouldn’t cry. Not again. But he was fighting a losing battle, the look of vulnerability in Jack’s eyes and the tender way he touched him causing Ianto to bury his face in Jack’s neck.

Jack’s arms wound around him, pulling him fully onto the bed and hugging him close as Ianto trembled against him, unwanted tears dropping without permission onto Jack’s shoulder. Ianto pressed kisses to his neck, moving slowly up and along Jack’s jaw line, lips seeking Jack’s mouth and attacking them with renewed passion.

“I,” Ianto started, kissing him, “love,” a bite to Jack’s lip, “you,” another kiss, longer this time, “too.” 

Jack’s lips parted, tongue darting out and flicking at Ianto’s upper lip until Ianto chased it into Jack’s mouth with his own. They rolled until Jack was on top of him, Ianto holding him down with arms around his neck, exploring his mouth as if it were the first time they’d kissed.

When they broke a few moments later they were breathing hard, Jack’s body trapping their dual erections between them as he grinned down at Ianto. “My turn,” he stated, reaching for the bottle of lube.

Ianto agreed completely, eyes closing and hands clutching at the duvet when Jack began to prepare him a moment later. A shower could definitely wait. First, sex.

No, he corrected himself, moaning Jack’s name. First, they’d make love.

 

~fin~


End file.
